


Tag, You're It!

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not what they seem when nine year old Isabella drags her brother into Sherwood Forest one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My most heartfelt thanks to [](http://thymelady.livejournal.com/profile)[**thymelady**](http://thymelady.livejournal.com/) for being my beta on this one (as well as many others!)  ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Also, this is a kid-fic, set in the fall of 1174.

  
Autumn had come early to Gisborne, and the leaves in the trees of Sherwood Forest had already begun to turn and fall, littering the ground heavily with a mixture of reds, oranges and golds. The leaves crunched very loudly as fourteen year old Guy of Gisborne trampled across them, chasing his sister, Isabella, through the forest.

Isabella had dragged him into the forest that morning, whining to him that she needed help finding her kitty, whom she swore had ran off the night before. However, as soon as they reached the tree line, she punched him in the shoulder and yelled "Tag! You're it!" before darting off deeper into Sherwood. Guy had rolled his eyes at her. He was much too old for such silly games, but Sherwood could be a dangerous place, filled with outlaws and wild animals and many things that would quickly overwhelm a nine year old girl. And so, he gave chase.

She carved a dizzying path through the forest, running back and forth at random. After Guy had nearly caught her several times, she turned and headed down a well-worn path through the forest. Isabella took off in a sprint, and made a long, odd sort of jump when she reached the end of the path, which was covered with a small pile of leaves.

Guy, unfortunately, had paid no attention to her jump, and that was a pity. As he fell swiftly down the hole at the end of the path, which had been purposely obscured by leaves and twigs, he wondered what sort of mess his nine year old sister had gotten him into this time.

A few moments later, Guy splashed down into what seemed like an old well. He stood up quickly, pushing himself out of the brown water that came to his waist and groaned loudly. Within seconds, however, Guy was suddenly attacked by a putrid stench so foul and so horrible that he nearly gagged. He froze in utter terror, realizing very quickly that he had not fallen into an old well at all.

He had fallen into an old privy.

"ISABELLA!!!" Guy screamed at the top of his lungs, coughing hard from the foulness that surrounded him. He looked up toward the top of the hole and saw his sister looking down upon him, cackling evilly. In her arms, she cradled a small, hairless cat that looked quite miserable in the purple and orange striped sweater he had been forced to wear.

"I'll bet after this," Isabella yelled down to him, smirking at him devilishly, "You'll think twice about shaving my kitty again, won't you, dear brother?"


End file.
